


All of the Universes

by voltronpaella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emetophilia, F/M, Illnesses, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronpaella/pseuds/voltronpaella
Summary: Lance is sick. Each chapter is a different character finding him.





	1. Power Through

Before the mission, Lance had woken up with a pressure behind his eyes and an ache in his bones that wore him out the moment he stepped out of bed. Still, he knew he had a duty to his friends before anything else, and thusly forced himself to move when the alarm went off.

As they had pulled out of their hangars Lance felt the pressure in his head increase to a full on headache but ignored it nonetheless while Shiro told them the plan.

Each loop of his lion, sharp turn to change directions, and blast of light against him make his stomach do flips. It felt like all of his insides were threatening to come up through his throat. Swallowing thickly, he pushed on as he landed inside the Galran base and began to free prisoners.

One by one each cell was unlocked. "Okay, I need you all to go down this hall and follow it to the bay, there'll be–" He swallowed again, a gentle, wet burp escaping him as he tried to keep his breakfast down. "There'll be ships waiting to take you to the castle for evaluation."

Soft murmurs of concern came from a few of them as they looked upon the clearly ill paladin, but many just ignored it as the crowd surged forward to their pickup location.

Pressing a hand to his mouth he felt more bile rise up his throat, and this time Lance couldn't stop it. No amount of adrenaline could solve the queasiness of his stomach at the moment, and he doubled over while a wave of sickness passed over him.

Before he knew it he was leaning against the wall and retching onto the floor, acrid against his tongue. It brought more with it, and his gags continued for what felt like hours– but were only minutes– before he was finally able to stand straight again and catch his breath.

He contemplated just contacting Shiro or Allura and letting them know how he was feeling, but he didn't want to waste their time or leave the prisoners vulnerable, so he instead just wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued his duties.

As soon as all of the prisoners were loaded on their ships and the lions, they all flew back to the Castleship and boarded quickly. 

Not long after, the explosives Keith and Pidge had been placing blew any evidence of the prison up.

"This way, this way." He calls, gently leading one young alien, a Solan from the Fideon planet, he had learned, to the healing pods by pressing a hand to its' back, a group following after them. Once they had all made their way to the med bay, Coran shooed him off to go clean himself up.

Exhaustion weighed heavy on his limbs as he nodded and trudged off to the showers, feeling a gentle throbbing at his temples as the adrenaline– the body's natural painkiller– finally began to wear off. Not only that, but his nausea was making a comeback.

Everything hurt.

That's all Lance had to say about how he was feeling. Pain was coursing through his achy limbs as chills ran up and down his spine, bare skin bubbling up into goosebumps where it met the air. Yes, he was freezing, yet sweat ran down his back and droplets formed on his forehead.

But Lance, being Lance, elected to ignore all these 'simple' warning signs (even his hurling in the Galra base), finish stripping, and step into the warm showers anyway. The hot water running over his skin felt nice, calming and grounding with all that had happened that morning. 

A gentle groan escaped his lips, one of relaxation, but once his eyes opened he groaned again, this time in pain. 

His head was throbbing, the light made it feel as if his eyes were being crushed in his own skull. Tears pricked at the edges of his swirling vision, hand darting out to support his weight against the wall. 

Lance's legs felt shaky and his heart pounded as he stood there, trying to get his body under control and get his head to stop reeling. His chest felt tight, like he couldn't catch his breath, and only aided in making him panic more.

Fear gripped at him as he collapsed to his hands and knees, staring at the tile flooring. The world was tilting around him as water continued to flow around him, clear but soapy. The feeling of sickness continued to wash over him in waves and the dizziness didn't ease up, despite his attempts.

"Let me just... Let me just lay down... For a minute.." He murmurs to himself, soft, raspy voice echoing gently off the shower walls. His heavy eyelids fell shut as he eased himself onto the cool ground, hot water still running against his tanned and slightly flush skin, darkness overtaking him.


	2. Keith

When Keith arrived at dinner after their mission and sat, things felt tense and quiet in the air around the table. He couldn't quite place his finger on why though.

Quiet chatter between the members already sitting at the table hummed around him like background noise as he slopped food goo onto his plate and took a seat next to– Wait.

"Where's Lance?" He wonders aloud, lifting a brow as he gazes at the empty chair next to his own. No one seemed to have heard him, so he turned more towards them to address the group directly.

Clearing his throat, he spoke again, louder. "Has anyone seen Lance?" 

The table quieted down at this and glanced at the seat where Lance would normally be perched, rambling and flirting relentlessly. The quietness that instead enveloped them sent subtle shudders down Keith's spine, unnerving him to no end.

None of them had seen Lance in hours, they realized, since before the mission began– excepting Coran who saw him just as he disappeared to get himself cleaned up.

Hunk glanced between the chair and Keith for a moment, nudging Pidge in the ribs before giving the red paladin a small smile. "Hey, can you go check on him? He's probably just sleeping, just tell him to get up to come eat a little before he goes back to sleep!"

Keith lifts a brow at this and sighs gently, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back in how own chair. "Why do I have to do it?" He questions despite his own worry for the safety of his fellow paladin.

A moment of silence passes over them as the green and yellow paladins share a look, snickering gently before Pidge replies with a simple "because you noticed first" and shoos him away.

Keith can't help but huff as he stands up from the dinner table and heads down the hall. Since his room and Lance's room were so close to each other he thought he would have seen or heard the Cuban walk by– hell, he was always so loud he was shocked he could even be that quiet.

Grumbling beneath his breath he presse the button, feeling a rush of stale air hit his face as the door slid open to reveal– An empty bed sitting in a dark, fairly empty room.

"Uh, guys?" He calls as he presses the room intercom button. "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not there?" Hunk's voice crackles to life after a moment, sounding very obviously panicked.

"I mean his bed is fucking empty, god damn it!" He bites back, his own worry flooding through his limbs and putting him on edge. 

"Language. Coran says he last saw Lance going to the showers, check and see if he's still there."

Keith merely huffed out a response, slammed the 'off' button to the comm, and stormed out of the blue paladin's room, shoes thudding against the floor as metal turned to altean tiling.

The steam and fog was thick in the air, hot and stifling as he pushed into the communal showers. The cool air of the ship mixed with the heat of the tiled room, sending an odd shiver up his spine. "Lance?"

Silence. Then, a soft groan echoed through the room and Keith's anxiety spiked, moving further into the room.

When he spotted Lance slumped nude on the cold tile, he felt his whole face burn bright red, and ran to his side immediately. 

"Oh my god, are you okay? Lance? Lance, hey!" He nudges the blue paladin gently before starting to shake him, trying to rouse him from unconsciousness. "Come on buddy..."

After moments of silence Lance sputtered awake, half lidded blue eyes gazing up at a blushing Keith. "Quiznak... Mullet? What are you doing here?" He questions, throat dry and raspy from whatever illness had taken hold of him.

"You didn't come to dinner.. You idiot, why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?" He accuses with a bite in his voice, moving away to turn the water off before grabbing a towel.

Once all the water had drained he leaned over Lance and wrapped the fluff around his soaked, trembling body and hoisted him up into his arms.

"Oh look, I'm cradling you for a second time... You better remember this once you're better." He mutters, bringing him up to the med bay and laying him on a table.

"You stay right here, okay? I'm gonna go get Coran so he can give you some medicine. I'll be back really soon." Keith turned away to leave when a hand gripped his wrist, a soft whimper coming from Lance.

The tall boy looked so small as he lay there shaking his head, tightening his weak hold on Keith. "No, don't... Don't go, please."

With a soft sigh he nodded, taking a seat next to the bed and vowing to go once Lance had fallen asleep. He needed medicine, he knew that, but..

"Alright, fine. I'm not going anywhere, blue."


End file.
